


136 Photos

by blankedp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Iwa-chan turns into a stalker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa loves selfies, Photos, please tell me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankedp/pseuds/blankedp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in his last year of high school, Iwaizumi Hajime started using his iPhone's camera more often. Taking photos wasn't Iwaizumi's strong point, they always turned out awkward and had weird lighting, so he really didn't know why he kept on taking photos of his best friend. Oh wait, he did know why.</p><p>Because he had the biggest freaking crush on Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	136 Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not good at writing summaries. I'll probably re write it when I think of a better one, so for now, it'll be the first few lines.
> 
> Oh, please pick a better title! Comment down some suggestions and I'll pick one cause I also suck at titles.
> 
> And yes, Kuroken and Iwaoi is all I write, deal with it.
> 
> Enjoy reading this piece of crap.

At some point in his last year of high school, Iwaizumi Hajime started using his iPhone's camera more often. Taking photos wasn't Iwaizumi's strong point, they always turned out awkward and had weird lighting, so he really didn't know why he kept on taking photos of his best friend. Oh wait, he did know why.

Because he had the biggest freaking crush on Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure when he started falling for his annoying best friend, maybe around the third year of middle school? Who knows, maybe even when they first met at the age of five. He thought that his covering ups were good enough to not be caught. Iwaizumi always called Oikawa names, never showed his jealousy when Oikawa flirted with his fangirls (not in public, at least), and never got close enough to Oikawa in case he accidentally kissed him. Well, there was a time when they kissed a lot when they were younger, but those don't count, damn it.

Anyways, Iwaizumi tried his hardest to be the best friend Oikawa could have, stopping him when he overworked himself, begrudgingly give him love letters that his fangirls gave to Iwaizumi to deliver, having sleepovers more times than needed, and many more other things that he didn't know that apparently came with the contract of 'being friends with Oikawa Tooru'. Iwaizumi didn't mind that he was in the friendzone, as long as he was close to his best friend (who he had a crush on but it is not reciprocated), he was fine with everything else he had to deal with.

And then the selfies came and ruined Iwaizumi's teenage life.

 

 

  
Oikawa knew most things about his best friend, so Iwaizumi's phone password was all but a simple code to crack. Having the knowledge of the passcode ('0104', most of Iwaizumi's passwords was that four digit code) gave Oikawa tremendous power over his social media. Fortunately for Iwaizumi, he only did little stuff, such as taking photos and posting them on Instagram and writing stupid statements on Twitter.

Unfortunately for Oikawa, every time he posted something, a sturdy knock on the head and a small talk (i.e. threat) made him delete whatever he posted, and had him lay off Iwaizumi's phone for a while. And in less than one day, he was up and running again, doing stupid things on his best friend's phone and then being hit for it later. The whole thing became like a routine.

And then came a day when Iwaizumi couldn't deal with this shit anymore. He changed his password for all the social apps he had (everyone of them was the same) and logged out every time, locking his friend away from posting all the ' _Oikawa is the best_ ' along with a selfie on Snapchat.

Oikawa Tooru has a secret.

All he wants to do is to post ' _In a relationship with Iwa-chan_ ' on every single app he has. He wants to shove Iwaizumi into the face of his fangirls so they will stop confessing to him and making it awkward. He wants to boast to Makki and Mattsun about how he got a boyfriend before they finally get together (seriously, those two are either afraid of rejection, which won't happen, or they are just plain stupid). And last of all, he wants to kiss Iwaizumi's stupid face and stare into his green eyes.

 

 

  
Iwaizumi often left his phone behind whenever he went to do something that took less than 10 minutes, it was sort of like a habit, and a bad one. It left his phone in the grasps of devils, the other third years being the most popular ones. Once when he was out with the others and went to the bathroom, he came back and checked his phone only to find out that Hanamaki had taken 27 videos of Oikawa and Matsukawa reenacting the beginning of the bee movie (narrating is a better word), and was slightly in awe and terrified on how they had memorised the script perfectly.

He was currently sitting outside a café with Oikawa (' _Not a date, not a date,_ ' Iwaizumi repeated in his head) after they went shopping for some sports gear and snacks for the next time the annoying brunette invaded his house without asking. It was apparently normal for best friends to hang out 24/7 according to Oikawa, and Iwaizumi's mind travelled to when they were at the age of 11, where the other boy thought kissing his best friend was something other people do when they were close. They stopped kissing each other (well, Oikawa always initiated the contact) during the second year of middle school, much to Iwaizumi's disappointment.

"Iwa-chan, apparently Makki and Mattsun are out on a date," Oikawa notified, looking at his phone. The two were sitting next to each other, sipping their glasses of overpriced ramune and scrolling through their phones. "Well, it looks like they are. Look," he pressed his thumb on Hanamaki's Snapchat story and held his blue iPhone in front of Iwaizumi, showing a variety of pictures of the duo in the park. After a couple of seconds, the story ended with the two of them eating at a fast food shop and Oikawa drew away the phone, staring at Iwaizumi for confirmation.

"I mean, they weren't holding hands or anything, so we can't prove that they were," Iwaizumi replied, opening up Snapchat to see if Matsukawa had posted anything, and logging off when nothing was there, to his disappointment. He sort of wished they were going out though, it was much better to tease those two instead of them describing Oikawa and him as ' _a newly wed couple_ ' all the time. "Maybe they thought they were just hanging out, and it accidentally ended up as a date?" he questioned, glaring at the other when he started laughing.

"Who in the world accidentally goes on a date with their best friend?" the brunet snorted and kept on laughing, attracting the eyes from nearby people. Iwaizumi elbowed his friend in the side, shutting him up. He thought about what Oikawa just said, and held back the urge to say that they technically are on a date, every time they went out, actually. They went shopping for whatever they needed and got gifts for each other often, they ate at restaurants where most of the customers were couples, and they always ended their nights by walking each other home (sometimes they had a sleepover). He suppressed the thought.

"Haha, yeah..." Iwaizumi chuckled nervously, "those two must be on a— Hey, look." He pointed to the bakery across from the café they were at, who was currently placing freshly baked bread on the baskets on display inside. His green eyes pin pointed to a specific basket. Milk bread, hot and steaming. "Stay right here, I'm getting you some," he ordered, sliding his phone on the table and setting off to cross the road. Iwaizumi didn't see the sly grin on Oikawa's face when the phone stopped in front of him.

And this day was when Iwaizumi's obsession of taking photos of his best friend started.

 

 

  
Taking photos of himself on his best friend/crush's phone was a reflex, just like how the other boy discarded his phone whenever he left for a while. Once Iwaizumi started walking across the zebra crossing heading towards the bakery, Oikawa immediately snatched the other's phone and entered the passcode. 0104. Scrolling through the useless apps on the phone (Oikawa had downloaded them to piss the other off, and Iwaizumi couldn't be bothered to delete them), he tapped on the folder labelled 'where I get harassed' and opened Instagram. To his dismay, the app was logged out, and Oikawa remembered that Iwaizumi had changed all the passwords to every social media he had, to stop devils like him from hacking.

Groaning, he quickly flicked his eyes to where Iwaizumi was, who was currently opening the door for an old lady before heading in himself.  
' _Good_ ,' he thought, ' _enough time._ ' Pressing the home button with more force than necessary, Oikawa swiped to the first page, eyes setting on the camera logo. ' _Ah ha! Found you~_ ' The teen opened the app, and was met with his handsome (if he could say so himself) face. And then came the repeated tapping. Oikawa posed himself for every photo beautifully, and put in several peace signs (yes, he knew about the burst feature, but who would want the same face ten times?), fully knowing what would happen to him after Iwaizumi find out. He didn't care.

Speaking of Iwaizumi, Oikawa stopped taking selfies for a few seconds to check on his dear friend, who was currently picking up milk breads with a pair of tongs and putting them on a tray. The younger boy felt something like... endearment tingling inside him. It was pleasant to have a friend like Iwaizumi, who dropped everything to get Oikawa his favourite food. Snapping out of his usual ' _Iwa-chan is amazing and breathtaking, I want to kiss him so much_ ' thoughts, the brunet went back to spamming said person's phone with pictures of yours truly. After a total of 136 of the same gorgeous face, Oikawa quickly cleared the history and left the phone on the table upside down, where it was before. Iwaizumi was now crossing the road back, holding a bag of milk breads that made Oikawa salivate.

"Here. You better eat all of them, Trashykawa, cause the price wasn't pretty," the shorter boy said gruffly, holding the paper bag out. The taller one gratefully took the bag and dove in, tearing part of a bun and stuffing it in his mouth. Iwaizumi pulled out the chair and sat beside Oikawa, rolling his eyes at the other's childish act. Swallowing, the brunet broke off a smaller piece and held it in front of the pair of green eyes.

"Iwa-chan, say ahh~" he instructed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again and grumbled something inaudible, but opened his mouth to let his friend feed him. Grinning, Oikawa plopped it into the other's mouth and continued to eat the rest of the bread.

"Your obsession is really something else," Iwaizumi noted, ignoring the pout that appeared on his friend's face. He picked up his phone and pocketed it, standing up and lending a hand to the taller boy.

"Your obsession with Agedashi Tofu is really something else," Oikawa mimicked, taking the hand and having Iwaizumi pull him up. They began their walk home sharing milk bread, and Oikawa forgot all about the pictures (unfortunately for him, the next time they met up he was immediately pulled into a headlock)

 

 

  
Once he dropped off Oikawa at his house (which was conveniently across from his), Iwaizumi went into his room and sat down at his desk with a glass of water he had gotten. His mouth still tasted of milk bread, and the thought of Oikawa feeding him almost made him smile like a giddy lovesick girl. Almost.

He reached into the pocket on his pants to grab his phone and unlocked it, logging into all his social media. He had kept the new password simple, something Oikawa would know but won't try: _Tooru_. Yes, he knew was acting like the many fangirls that follow his best friend around, but still, he was stuck on picking a password that the others wouldn't guess on their first five tries, so using Oikawa's first name was a pretty smart idea, the greatest. Okay, maybe not the greatest, with all the flaws, but a sort of smart idea on behalf of Iwaizumi.

Halfway through checking his Twitter, the boy froze and thought back to when he had left his phone on the café table. He had left the phone facing up, and came back to it facing down.  
' _Oh, hell no,_ ' he thought. Oikawa wouldn't have known his social media password, he made sure of that, so he checked every other app that used a camera. Making a beeline straight to Photos, the first thing that came to his mind was ' _What the fuck_ '. There were at least a hundred photos of the same attractive face, and everyone of them had a different expression. The second thing that came to Iwaizumi's mind was ' _He's so cute and annoying_ '.

Of course, his storage was more important than the face of someone he sees everyday, so Iwaizumi immediately began to select all the photos of Oikawa. After painstakingly pressing every single picture, the teen was about to delete them all, and at the last second he decided to keep one that caught his eye. It wasn't anything flashy, it was just Oikawa making a kissy face with a peace sign. But still, Iwaizumi liked it, and he was going to make sure nobody sees it.

His first photo that he took was the day after what Iwaizumi dubbed, the 'Oikawa Spam'. Hanamaki had invited the other third years to a new ice cream parlour, since he didn't want to go by himself. When Iwaizumi arrived, he immediately pulled his best friend in a headlock.

"Y'know, Makki, you could've just invited Mattsun so it could be a date," Oikawa said nonchalantly, ignoring the face Iwaizumi gave him. The four were sitting on two benches in the park, eating their respective cones of ice cream.

"Shut up," Hanamaki mumbled, throwing the last bit of waffle cone in his mouth. "And since you made that comment, how about you come with me to get a drink for all of us and your boyfriend?" he said, dragging Oikawa by the back of his shirt in the direction of the nearby vending machine.

"Iwa-chan is not by boyfriend!" the brunet said, followed by a "Who said a thing about Iwaizumi?"

The green eyed boy didn't know why he aimed his phone's camera in the direction of his best friend, and took two photos of Oikawa pulling out drinks from the machine. He didn't see Matsukawa peering over his shoulder, and jumped when the other boy sighed.

"Don't worry, I've done the same to Hanamaki. He's so oblivious, and I don't think there will be a time where he asks me out," Matsukawa said, scratching his curly mess of black hair. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend incredulously.

"Then you ask him out instead," Matsukawa gave him a look as if saying ' _You an idiot?_ ', "I'm, like, two hundred percent sure that he will say yes," the shorter boy advised, and was answered with a snort.

"You should take your own advice. But yeah, thanks, I'll try," Matsukawa finished their conversation as the two other boys came back with drinks in each hand. Iwaizumi didn't notice when the black haired boy dragged Hanamaki back a few paces, whispering and blushing, followed by an excited nod from the other. The two went home happy and light-headed, also wondering when their friends will finally hook up.

 

 

  
"Iwa-chan, can I borrow your phone? I need to look up something," Oikawa asked his best friend, who was laying on his bed reading a book. Iwaizumi had invited himself to the brunet's house so the other could tutor him for a test coming up. After a few rage quits, Iwaizumi was sure he will breeze through the test.

"Why? You have yours," the older boy commented, suspicious.

"Mine's outta batteries. I can't be bothered to wait for it to charge," Oikawa whined, hands making a grabby motion towards the other. He groaned when Iwaizumi made no move to give up his phone. "Come on, don't be so mean, Iwa-chan! I'm only checking my Instagram."

"What, to see if your fangirls DM'ed you asking if your available on a date?" Iwaizumi scoffed, tossing his phone when Oikawa started pushing his arm. "Here, whatever."

The taller boy easily caught the phone mid-air and typed in the passcode. He logged into his private account on Instagram (with all the alien pictures and sort-of ugly selfies) and denied all the desperate girls who somehow found the account, then proceeded to the same thing to all his other social media. He squealed inwards when Hanamaki sent him a Snapchat of two people (guess who!) holding hands.

' _Does Iwa-chan have any embarrassing photos,'_ he suddenly wondered, going to Photos. ' _They will be great for blackmailing!_ ' Snickering at the thought, Oikawa tapped the icon and then scrolling past the photos of himself—

What?

"Oi, Trashykawa, why did you just freeze like an alien died— wait, ah, _crap_!" Iwaizumi remembered about the goddamn photos and rushed off the bed, scrambling for his phone, but his friend pulled it away from his reach. Oikawa looked through all the badly taken photos of himself, always from a distance. Then he saw the first one from the heap, the selfie he had took. His brown eyes directed their gaze to his best friend, who was rubbing the back of his head from when he bumped his head on the edge of Oikawa's desk.

"I-I thought they were... pretty," Iwaizumi explained, sitting back on the bed and placed his head in his hands out of embarrassment. He felt a dip in the bed a few seconds later and saw Oikawa sitting next to him. "I bet you think I'm as bad as the stalkers you have," he chuckled dryly. They sat in silence while Oikawa looked at all the photos of himself.

"I think you're pretty as well, Iwa-chan. You suck at taking photos though, good thing I'm attractive," the brunet joked, resting his head in the nook of Iwaizumi's neck. He felt his friend's pulse rising every second and smiled. He was so lucky to be able to do this without being punched for it. It made him giddy.

"Shut up..." Iwaizumi whispered, "so, um, we can still be friends if you don't want to, but..." he trailed off, not finishing the obvious question. Oikawa lifted his head and smiled so brightly it could blind someone. Then he kissed Iwaizumi on his cheek and the shorter boy thought his soul left his body, brain going too fast to process what just happened.

"Let's go out, Iwa-chan."

 

 

  
When the two arrived to the next morning practise with their pinkies intwined, there were a flurry hands exchanging money, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa, managed to earn ¥1500 in five seconds.

  
"Called it~" the brown haired boy sang, linking his hands with his boyfriend's.

  
And after the practise, with both of them sweating and stinky, Iwaizumi and Oikawa kissed, this time not platonically and as little kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Bam..? I absolutely love the idea of Iwaoi kissing when they were younger. I plan on adding that fact in every Iwaoi fic now (not really).
> 
> Again, comment down a new title name and I'll pick one. Something that is better than '136 Photos' (pukes). Sorry for the crappy and rushed ending..
> 
> Btw, anyone up for a Kuroken Youtuber AU? It'll have a Youtuber!Kuroo and some other ships that I like. Probably multi chapter. I don't know if it'll be worth writing, so if you guys want a multi-chap Kuroken story, please say! If not, I'll work on some other stuff.
> 
> Yeah, and thanks for all the positive comments on my two other works! Means a lot, since my friends and family are downies. 
> 
> Tumblr if you want to suggest some ideas? : blank-pxyl 
> 
> Kudos if you want, please comment, and thanks a ton!


End file.
